An Inquisitorious Problem
by TheJulkkis
Summary: A few weeks after the events on Malachor V, Darth Vader commands The Inquisitorious to take down the jedi on Lothal, no matter the cost. And so, the inquisitors begin a full on hunt on The Ghost Crew, so they can end them for good.


**Hey guys. After the season 2 finale, I always had I always thought that The Inquisitorious would give one final attempt on taking down Kanan and Ezra. And now I'm trying to execute the idea.**

 **Also, before you read this, keep in mind that this is my FIRST FANFICTION. So I am no professional at this. English isn't my first language either, so I my writing will not be perfect. As a matter of fact, I hope that you send me criticism on that exact topic, so I can improve. Well, other than that I hope that you can enjoy the story.**

The cloudy skies of the planet Krathin would be darkening once more, a clear sign that yet another storm was brewing. The planet mostly consisted of mountains and bodies of water. Whatever life the nature had harbored once was now lifeless and gray.

On a group of some especially high mountains, lied a dark fortress. The build was enormous, it's walls made out of black obsidian, and were supported by a variety of metals. The stronghold had been there for more than a decade, and so it's rulers had had enough time to establish their defenses and tunnels that had been dug deep into the mountain.

And from the fortress's top, several thin towers rose to the sky. Each one differing in size. In one of the highest towers, a muun would be sitting on the floor, meditating. He was sporting dark body armor, and on his back rested a curved lightsaber hilt. Around him, tens of candles brought light to the otherwise dark room.

As the muun inquisitor tried thinking in this special state, he suddenly felt something. Waves upon waves of immense cold, digging their nails into his flesh. As his eyes opened due to this unusual feeling, every candle in the room flickered, and died out.

The dark sider stood up, and walked to the control panel that was by his right side. With the press of a button, the window that went around the entire tower opened up, flooding the room with tiny bits of weak light. He surveyed the landscape surrounding the fortress, only to notice that a storm was brewing.

This of course, didn't surprise him. Storms were far too common on Krathin, as a matter of fact, the planet had at least eight storms in a rotation. This particular storm however, was very rare. The skies rained water to no end, and bolts of thunder bombarded the terrain to such an extent that one could've mistaken it for a weaker orbital strike.

A suspicion crawled into the muun's mind, and his eyes immediately darted to the sky. He scanned the pit dark skies for what to him felt like half a minute, until he spotted something. The otherwise perfect darkness that the sky held, was now broken by a small white dot. And as his eyes focused on it, he could see how it slowly approached the fortress. And at that point he knew.

 _How didn't I figure it out immediately,_ he thought to himself. It all made sense now. _Lord Vader was arriving._ This realization had him experience a mixture of feelings. For one he was glad that Lord Vader had finally returned. But on the other hand however, everyone in the stronghold was terrified of the sith lord.

The Dark Lord had trained the high ranking inquisitors, and had had slight contributions in the training among the lower ranking jedi hunters. Each time he visited the planet, his mere presence caused enormous storms. _Nothing compared to The Emperor's visit_ , he thought to himself with a shiver. Without wasting any more time, he took one last glance at the approaching shuttle and then rushed down the tower.

Once he had made his way down the tall stairwell, he rushed right into The Second Brother. The zabrak inquisitor looked glanced at him with a mixture of curiosity and confusion. "What's going on, Grand Inquisitor?" He asked.

The muun looked at him briefly before answering "He is coming." The zabrak's eyes widened in surprise and a slight hint of fear. This show of emotion was then quickly concealed.

"Without a warning, as usual." The Second Brother mumbled.

"Go find the others and tell them to head for the primary hangar." The Grand Inquisitor ordered. The zabrak gave a slight nod at this, before speeding off. The muun looked at his distancing back for a moment, before heading straight for the hangar.

He reached the hangar in a minute. And in what he'd hardly call half a minute, all the other inquisitors arrived in a great hurry. They all glanced at him for guidance. "You know how this goes." He said with a strict expression. Without another word, the inquisitors formed two lines, the order based on their respective rank. The muun stood directly in front of the shuttle's landing area.

In a minute that to him, felt like an eternity. The shuttle slowly reached the hangar and flew in. It landed directly in front of the grand inquisitor, who breathed deeply.

As the tension reached its peak, the shuttle's ramp slowly slid up, and small clouds of steam rose from the ramp's engines. Then, he heard it. _The demonic, mechanic breathing._ And through the clouds of steam, he could see a towering figure slowly approaching.

And then, _he stepped out of the steam._ Darth Vader approached them in his full might, covered in dark, intimidating armor. Upon seeing him, every inquisitor dropped to their knee. The Dark lord's presence was freezing, the immense cold merciless. Vader slowly stepped off the ramp, and stopped directly in front of the grand inquisitor.

And he spoke. "Grand Inquisitor" Said the mechanic, imposing voice.

"Lord Vader" the muun responded, trying to keep the fear from his voice.

"You may rise." The Sith Lord said, and so the grand inquisitor finally stood up, still afraid to look directly at the cyborg's helmet.

"It has been a while since you have graced us with your presence, my lord." The grand inquisitor said. What he had just said was no lie. The last time the sith lord had visited them was 3 months prior.

"I have been.. preoccupied." The Dark Lord said, selecting his words carefully. "Have you heard of the events on Malachor V?" He asked.

"We have heard very little my lord." The muun answered. "The only thing we've heard that we lost some of our own on the planet."

The Dark Lord remained silent after his comment, almost as if he was deep within his thoughts. Then, he spoke again. "That is correct, Inquisitor. Three of your adepts, The Eight and The Fifth Brother, along with The Seventh Sister perished on the planet."

The Dark Lord's words sent the muun deep in thought. The Seventh Sister had been a noteworthy duelist, and The Fifth Brother was known for his especially powerful sensitive capabilities. The two of them, along with The Eight Brother, would be considered heavy losses.

"And you expect me to send new hunters after the jedi, my lord?" He asked carefully.

The Dark Lord remained silent, and only his faint breaths could be heard in the hangar. Then, the inquisitor felt an invisible hand grip around his throat and lift him into the air. _No, not like this,_ he thought as he gasped for air. To his luck, however, the hand let go and he fell to the ground. He breathed air once more.

"Let it be known that I am very displeased, inquisitor." The Dark Lord's voice boomed from above him. "The incompetence of your hunters caused me severe setbacks, and allowed the jedi to escape. Make sure your underlings are competent this time." Vader said, his voice full of fury.

The Grand Inquisitor finally gathered himself, and got back up. "Yes, my lord. The hunters I send will be much more capable this time." He said.

"I hope so for your sake." Vader stated. "Send new Inquisitors after the jedi on lothal, they have been a thorn in The Emperor's side for long enough."

"As you wish, my lord." He conveyed. "And what of The Shadow?"

The Sith Lord would take long to answer on this one, clearly thinking hard. Then he finally responded. "Send your best hunters after him. I want him dead." After he had given his orders, Vader walked past the inquisitors, heading for the command center.

The muun let out a tired sigh, before following his master.

 **Well, that was it. Please send me feedback on my writing, as it is essential to me that I can evolve at this.I'll continue this once I find the motivation. I hope that you have a nice day.**


End file.
